


A Pleasant Child

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Endgame Fix-It Oneshots [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nebula meets Morgan, a mention of Pepper Potts, aka this is fluff we deserve as a fandom, also this is part of my endgame series but you don't have to read my fix it fic to read this, and Tony introducing the newest member of the Iron family to his daughter, and is confused, and its fluff, but intrigued, so can be read alone, with Nebula and Tony being friends and having a nice relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Nebula has never been on Earth for a long time, so she decides to visit Tony. She didn't expect to meet his child.





	A Pleasant Child

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

Nebula didn’t know that being good with children was a trait humans emphasized. She never had experience with children. Sure, she was a child once, but her younger days weren’t exactly a childhood. The concept was foreign to her.

Then again, after defeating Thanos, she learned that she was hidden from a lot of things. Including a life feel from pain. She was thankful to that girl from Earth who healed her. Moving without pain was different, but it was a good different. Moving was so much easier. 

Some things that changed weren’t as easy to grasp, though.

For example, the little thing that clung to her leg and called her, “Auntie Nebula.” That child, she should say, was foreign. The woman stared at the small girl and looked to Tony. “Does she just stay there? I need to walk to you in order to greet you.”

Tony laughed. “Morgan’s into hugging a lot more now, so she might stay there. Do you mind?”

Nebula stared at the little girl. She was smiling very widely and giggling. Then, she smushed her face into Nebula’s leg. This was a new experience, so she cataloged it in her system so she could look back on it. “Viruses are worse,” Nebula said.

Tony smiled a little and lifted his mug. “You’re not wrong there.”

She asked, “Can I take her off?”

“Of course, you can. Gently, though.”

Nebula nodded. She plucked the child quite easily from her leg and gently set her down in front of her. Morgan stared up at her and smiled. “Hi,” she said with a little wave of her small hand. Immediately, her hand went back to the stuffed bunny she held onto. She was fond of the inanimate toy that resembled the Earth creature. Nebula made a note to handle it carefully if needed.

Even though she could clearly see the child from her viewpoint, Nebula decided it would be better to crouch down so she could appear smaller. Thanos always stood when he was angry, and even though she didn’t yet understand the appeal of children, she didn’t want to scare Tony’s child off like that. “Hello,” Nebula said. 

Morgan giggled. “You’re blue.”

Nebula blinked. “I am.”

“I like blue.”

“I don’t.”

Morgan giggled. “What’s your favorite color then?”

Nebula went through all her memories. “Silver,” she replied.

“Why?” 

“Because it was the color of the weapons I used to eradicate the people who had wronged me.”

Tony sputtered, almost spitting out his coffee. Before he could say anything, Morgan stated, “Eradicate means get rid of.”

“Yes,” Nebula affirmed.

“So you get rid of bad people?”

“Yes.”

Morgan smiled. “You’re like my dad!”

“In a way.” Nebula sat down in a more comfortable position. “Your father is a man who needs a metal suit. I am made of metal. I don’t need a suit.”

The child’s eyes lit up. “You don’t need a suit?”

Nebula shook her head. 

Morgan reached out.

Her father spoke up, “Morgan, I think you should ask Auntie Nebula if it’s ok to touch her.”

The girl nodded. “Can I touch you?”

Nebula nodded. “Yes.”

Morgan smiled and placed both hands on Nebula’s face. The woman held her breath, but Morgan’s fingers didn’t poke and prod like others did. She was simply running her hands across parts of Nebula’s face and whispered things like, “Shiny,” and “Metal.” Morgan laughed. 

“What’s funny?” Nebula asked.

The girl stepped away and pointed at the side of the woman’s head. “I like your metal!” She swayed back and forth, so much that Nebula was confused as to why Tony didn’t straighten her up and demand she stand straight when speaking. She didn’t question it, though. Morgan added, “It makes you look really pretty.”

Nebula tilted her head. “Pretty?”

“Mhm.” Morgan hugged her stuffed animal, a bunny Tony had said, and started to stroke it’s long ears. “Not pretty like Mommy is pretty, but a different kind of pretty. Shiny pretty.” Morgan babbled on about different types of pretty, from colorful pretty to fluffy pretty, but Nebula wasn’t listening. 

The woman, estranged by her whole family for most of her life, never got to hear anything of the sort. Whenever she looked at herself, all she saw was a disgrace. Metal parts that were supposed to make her better but never did. Pretty was the last word Nebula would use to describe herself. Broken, maybe. Weak, perhaps. Pretty? 

Nebula beamed. She took the child in her arms. “She is coming with me.”

Tony laughed. “No.”

“She’s nice.”

Morgan agreed, “Mom taught me how to be nice.”

“Hey!” Tony shook his head. “You can visit whenever you want, Nebula. When she’s older, then maybe you can take her across the galaxy.”

Nebula nodded. “I can wait for that.”

Morgan squealed in celebration. “I wanna go to space!”

“When you’re older,” Nebula clarified. She stared at the stuffed animal. “For now, I can train you. So that when you’re with me, you can slaughter your enemies easily.”  
Her father cleared his throat. “You mean defend herself.”

“Right.” Nebula held her hand out for the bunny, which Morgan happily handed over. Nebula held the bunny in front of the child’s face. “If this is the enemy, what will you do to destroy it?”

Morgan stared at the bunny then at Nebula. Then, she laughed and grabbed the bunny by the neck and hugged it close. 

The woman nodded. “We need to work on that. Once you have access to knives-” 

“No knives,” Tony said.

Nebula stared at him. “Fine.” She let the child down and took a knee. “Since your father is ignorant to the dangers of the galaxy, I vow that I will protect you from anything that threatens your safety and bring upon them tenfold the pain they intended to inflict upon you.”

“Ok!” the girl shouted. She took Nebula’s hand. “I wanna show you my camping site. It has a tent and dolls and masks and tea-”

Nebula let the child lead her outside. After all, in order to protect her, she must follow her. This change was new, but Nebula had to admit, she found this child, this Morgan Stark, very pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think??? I'm not that great of a fanfic writer imo, but I wanna get back into it because I have so many ideas and I want to express them as best as I can. So, please, if you have any constructive criticisms or suggestions (especially with characterization haha help me please), tell me in the comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is my way of begging for comments because i havent written fanfiction fanfiction in a while and I am beyond nervous~~


End file.
